kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 461
461: Your brother-in-law which onion When ground Ye Sha sees Li Qi Ye approaches, he very much wants to run away, but, he cannot move at this time. Although a Li Qi Ye skyscraping tablet has not patted conveniently him, but, a skyscraping tablet actually patted him has destroyed, at this time, he did not move the finger. When Li Qi Ye approaches is overlooking him, Ye Sha is frightened out of one's wits, complexion deathly white, sound Li Neiren, loudly shouted to clear the way: „You, you want to do, do not forget, I, I am Night Walk Cult Successor, you, you, if dares to kill me, Night Walk Cult will not let off absolutely your, that feared that you will arrive at Heaven's Edge ocean corner, Night Walk Cult will chase down your.” Hears the Ye Sha threat the words, Li Qi Ye leisurely, said leisurely and carefree: „Night Walk Cult? What thing is that?” The words fall, he was a foot stepped on. „Not” Ye Sha unwilling heart big shout, but, this was late, under a Li Qi Ye foot pedal, stamped him at the scene. Saw Li Qi Ye to stamp Ye Sha, all people on the scene have pulled out an cold air/Qi, suddenly has killed two the big sects and countries Successor, all of a sudden Night Walk Cult and Skyscraping Sect such two Large Sect offending. However, even if so, Li Qi Ye is still serene, as if not care to be the same. This is must the domineering talented person not care two the big sects and countries, the one breath offends two Large Sect, but also a careless appearance, this needs the what kind fierceness. „This is Ominous Person.” Some people muttered said that in the heart hit one to tremble, Mo Li Dao and Ye Sha were what kind Ominous Person, they were the ominous people outside, but, actually easily is killed by Li Qi Ye now. A Li Qi Ye foot has stamped Ye Sha, looked at all person one eyes with a smile, finally the vision fell on the body of Divine Burn Imperial Prince, leisurely, said leisurely and carefree: „Also do some people have the opinion to me? I am an open to advice person, if who has the opinion to me, momentarily can say.” At this time, so stared at the joke by Li Qi Ye , the Divine Burn Imperial Prince complexion big change, Li Qi Ye this is in provoking he, regarding Divine Burn Imperial Prince that is always proud, is a shame, but, he also understands that Li Qi Ye is very formidable. „In society powerhouse are innumerable” Divine Burn Imperial Prince not to be willing under glare of the public eye to flinch, he cannot throw down this face countenance, he was light snort. Li Qi Ye smiles easely, looks at Divine Burn Imperial Prince, said: „Is the powerhouse who you said you?” The Divine Burn Imperial Prince complexion big change, retroceded subconsciously one step, but, under glare of the public eye, such showing weakness, this makes Divine Burn Imperial Prince not willingly, in his opinion, Li Qi Ye shamed him, he deeply shouted inspired, will steel one's heart, the arrogance had, coldly said: „I acknowledged that you are very strong, but , compared with my brother-in-law, you are nothing. Anyone, if with my brother-in-law is the enemy, will not have the good end! The even if formidable person, is the same like the ants before my brother-in-law” Divine Burn Imperial Prince knows to be inferior to Li Qi Ye , therefore he has carried out backer his brother-in-law seat/ Di Zuo Sir of! Some those present people are not feeling well the Divine Burn Imperial Prince so rampant words, but, mentioned that his brother-in-law seat/ Di Zuo, everyone obedient shut up, even if not feeling well to Divine Burn Imperial Prince again , can only swallow toward the belly in the resentment. „bang”, the Divine Burn Imperial Prince words have not said that Li Qi Ye a palm of the hand has pulled out, a palm of the hand pulls out Divine Burn Imperial Prince flies! Divine Burn Imperial Prince pulled out the mouthful by this palm of the hand is the blood, his complexion is pale, looks angrily at Li Qi Ye . Li Qi Ye decides idly said: „Your my not resentment does not have enmity, I am not person who slaughters innocents, some people are bent on having before me the words that installs to force, that is very embarrassed, I the hand is sometimes itchy for a while, likes hitting others' face, do not care.” „You” Divine Burn Imperial Prince was mad spits blood, the complexion was difficult to see the extreme, he was wishes one could to throw to kill Li Qi Ye , but, the reason told him, he was not the Li Qi Ye match, was because of so, he hold back. Li Qi Ye serene looked at Divine Burn Imperial Prince one, is smiling surface-to-surface said: „As for your brother-in-law who you said that excuse me, I do not know that who your brother-in-law was, which onion was your brother-in-law?” Li Qi Ye such words, making all people pull out an cold air/Qi, this saying was too overbearing, wanted Nether Sacred World, so long as were seeing the world cultivator, heard seat/ Di Zuo name. seat/ Di Zuo, Myriad Bone Imperial Throne Successor, legend practiced Three Immortal Emperors non- world Emperor Technique, Nether Sacred World one of the Three Heroes, legend has been able to be exceedingly high, peerless Wushuang/matchless, does not know that many people will politely call his one „seat/ Di Zuo Sir”! Now Li Qi Ye unexpectedly one „which onion your brother-in-law is”, this absolutely is provocative seat/ Di Zuo, this lets in many will of the people one for it cold, this boy was not tired of living , was rules by force in a complete mess. Li Qi Ye no longer pays attention to Divine Burn Imperial Prince, only hand hugs the Qiurong Wanxue slender waist, the shadow is dodging, vanished in the nighttime sky. „True Ominous Person was born.” After seeing Li Qi Ye leaves, some people mutter said. Divine Burn Imperial Prince is really hard swallows this one breath, after Li Qi Ye leaves, he in the direction that Li Qi Ye left bah saliva, said with clenched jaws: „Acting recklessly little bastard, just wait, when the time comes you understand that what is lives to might as well die!” Qing Jin Zi walks, persuaded: „God burns the brother, endures to be uneventful for a while, this Human Race junior rampant how long, waits for seat/ Di Zuo Sir to arrive, must be able to cut him under the blade.” As one generation of talents, Qing Jin Zi is also the person who ten points are proud, but, saw that Li Qi Ye like patting a fly patted Mo Li Dao, this made in the Qing Jin Zi heart one sink, he understands that he was not the Li Qi Ye match, was because of so, when a Li Qi Ye palm of the hand flew the Divine Burn Imperial Prince racket, he does not dare hurriedly, in this crucial point, he to rush, that was brings about own destruction, he does not want, for Divine Burn Imperial Prince built own life. Divine Burn Imperial Prince was takes face countenance to lose completely today, he as Divine Burn Country solemn Imperial Prince, was the status is always noble, after his elder sister betrothed to seat/ Di Zuo, his Divine Burn Country in the Nether Sacred World status was soar, where arrived, young generation of cultivator that feared that was cultivator of talent rank is polite to him, gave precedence out of courtesy three points including Ghost race to him. Today is booing, was shamed under glare of the public eye by a Human Race boy unexpectedly, this regarding him, is the great shame in life. „This little bastard just wait, the ants like him, does not need and other brother-in-law to arrive, when my elder sister came, same can tidy up him! At the appointed time lets, this Imperial Prince wants him to kneel is licking my sole!” Divine Burn Imperial Prince reveals the hatred incomparable vision, clenches jaws, the face twisted. Such shame, regarding Divine Burn Imperial Prince, is the lifetime great shame, he will not let off Li Qi Ye absolutely, when the time comes, so long as Li Qi Ye falls into his hand, he will suffer him slowly, making him live to might as well die. Regarding the Divine Burn Imperial Prince words, many young cultivator think otherwise, this is you provokes obviously Li Qi Ye in first, naturally, this everybody is not willing to say. Although said that Divine Burn Imperial Prince does not have aptitude to enter in Nether Sacred World younger generation that batch of peak talents, even cannot compare including the class of Qing Jin Zi, but, everybody very much dreads Divine Burn Imperial Prince, who asked him to have a good elder sister, there are great brother-in-law. In fact, mentioned the Divine Burn Imperial Prince elder sister, was Divine Burn Feng Nu, was in many will of the people one cold. Divine Burn Feng Nu incessantly is devastatingly beautiful, moreover cultivation is extremely deep, is more formidable than the class of Qing Jin Zi. In Southern Remote Cloud once some people said that Divine Burn Feng Nu is First Beautiful Woman, called her first expert in Remote Cloud younger generation. Naturally, this name has the meaning of flattery, this flatters Divine Burn Feng Nu incessantly, flatters seat/ Di Zuo. Is Divine Burn Feng Nu Remote Cloud First Beautiful Woman, has various views respectively, but, Divine Burn Feng Nu absolutely possibly is not first expert of Remote Cloud younger generation, although is so, Remote Cloud, nobody dares to despise Divine Burn Feng Nu, her cultivation absolutely is very deep, her strength is very is very absolutely strong, making the talents of many younger generation dread. Divine Burn Feng Nu indeed is not that beautiful appearance vase, Innate Talent, is cultivation, she is heaven's proud daughter, otherwise, was impossible to be joined to seat/ Di Zuo this character. Because of so, when mentioned Divine Burn Feng Nu, many people dreaded. „Is waiting for me, little bastard, my elder sister approached fast!” Finally, Divine Burn Imperial Prince clenches jaws, is dispersed own hate bitterly! Although many people cannot get used to seeing the countenance of Divine Burn Imperial Prince this bullying, but, hearing Divine Burn Feng Nu must come, in many will of the people one cold, Divine Burn Feng Nu must come, then, as fiance's seat/ Di Zuo this also? seat/ Di Zuo, thinks that is similar to sits existence of clouds high, in many will of the people heavy, in fact, regarding more young one generation, they are not willing to meet existence like seat/ Di Zuo. So long as there is seat/ Di Zuo in place, no matter you are any talent, how outstanding no matter you are, how outstanding no matter you are, finally is overshadowed, under seat/ Di Zuo dazzling ring of light, the even if talent, is also nothing, even can say that anything is not. Has the seat/ Di Zuo place, any young generation will think to constrain, he looks like unattainable Divine Mountain, pressed above the hearts of all people, letting the human is unable to surmount, letting the human is unable to surmount, can only be suppressed by him! Li Qi Ye hugged Qiurong Wanxue to return to the dwelling instantaneously, when Li Qi Ye put down her, Qiurong Wanxue sent surprised, in the patrolling universe, seemed cannot get back one's composure. Li Qi Ye has clapped on her fragrant shoulder, said with a smile: „Qiurong, you were daunted, tastes the taste that I embrace, reluctant to part.” Qiurong Wanxue recovers, immediately face is red, the pink / white face is burning, looks at Li Qi Ye elegant eyes, is the autumn waters is graceful, the quick drop water leakage came. Next